A.C.197
by Bishonen Chaser
Summary: The boys meet up for the first time since EW and meet an unexpected person...review me you must review!!! Non-Yaoi


Don't own it!  
  
A.C.197  
  
  
4 young men got out of a taxi and looked at the large building in front of them. They were standing in front of the L4 Opera House on the colony L4. It was raining so the 4 pulled their raincoats closer and greeted a blond boy who was waiting for them on the steps.   
"It's so good to see you all again!" Quatre said shaking Duo's Hand. Quatre then shook the other 3 hands and led them inside. As they were on their way inside a man walked up to the group and spoke quietly to Heero. Heero hung back and the others walked inside not noticing that he was gone.  
  
"Are you Heero Yuy?" The big dark-skinned man asked.   
"That depends on why you want to know." Heero said watching the man carefully.   
"I need him to do a job for me."   
"What kind of job?" Heero asked quickly.   
The big man smiled. "That depends on if you're Heero Yuy."   
Heero frowned. "If I am what would the job be?" Heero said after a minute.   
"You would be required to kill the granddaughter and only living relative of the late Heero Yuy. This would be your mission."   
Heero turned around and started to walk up the stairs that led into the Opera House but the big man grabbed his arm and stopped him.   
"Well what is you answer?" The man said angrily.   
"If that is the job then I am not Heero Yuy." Heero said ripping his arm away.   
The man walked in front of him and blocked his escape. "Don't give me that load of crap! I know who you are and I 'm offering you a job that any other trained assassin would jump on. The only reason I want you is because I know you're the best."   
"I'm not that guy any more. I am not a trained assassin." Heero said trying to go around the big man.   
"Oh really? Then how come you were trained by the late Dr.J. to become the "perfect soldier"? You were a Gundam Pilot were you not? You killed then didn't you?" the big man argued.   
Heero looked strait at the man. "I already told you I am not that guy any more."   
The man stepped aside to let Heero pass but continued to talk to him. "This is your last chance." He said. "I will get someone else."   
Heero ignored the man and kept walking thinking to himself. "Who am I then? He's right. That's what I was trained for but how can I go back to that life?" Heero walked inside the brightly lighted building.  
  
Quatre led the boys into a brightly lighted building. Once in side the boys took off their coats and followed Quatre into a large auditorium. Music could be heard from numerous small rooms that were situated off the main auditorium. Quatre smiled at the boys "You don't know how much it means to me to have all of you here. We haven't been together since Christmas and we were on missions then."   
Duo whistled and looked up. "Look at this. And we always thought that Quatre was just a girly boy, playing a violin." Duo looked at Quatre. "So how much money can you make doing this sort of stuff?"   
Quatre raised one eyebrow at Duo. "A lot. And if I can get a scholarship with a good school then I will have even more opportunities to make more money."   
"Wow!" Duo said.   
"But you don't need a scholarship to go to school, do you?" Trowa asked.   
"No I have all the money I need but I'd like to save it incase something comes up and I might need it. Besides I think it would be fun to pay my own way instead of relying on all of my fathers assets." Quatre said.   
Trowa nodded.   
"Quatre are you thinking of starting a family?" Duo teased.   
Quatre blushed. "Well I would like to, some day." Quatre said.   
Just then Heero walked up to the 4.   
"Oh Heero? Where have you been?" Quatre asked.   
"No where." Heero said deep in thought. As the other boys looked around Quatre talked to Heero.   
"Relena's been sending me e-mails. She always asks about you. I don't answer them because I know how it is between you two. I didn't invite her because I didn't think you would want to see her."   
"It's not that." Heero said.   
"I know it's not..." Quatre said to himself. "But you shouldn't try to put her out of your mind. In the end it would just be more painful than this." Quatre sighed. "Listen guys." Quatre said to the group. "I have to go practice for tonight so you can just make yourselves comfortable and I'll meet you in about an hour for dinner, my treat." Quatre said.   
Duo stopped looking at the ceiling and turned his gaze to Quatre. "Really! So where are you taking us?"   
Quatre smiled. "In case it take's me longer than it should I'll meet you in an hour at T.G.I. Friday's down the block."   
The boys nodded their agreement and Wufei and Trowa took seats while Duo continued to stare at the ceiling. Heero continued to stare toward the stage deep in thought.   
  
Quatre carried his violin and bow down a long hallway with doors on either side. Quatre was looking for a room that did not already have music coming out of it but most of the rooms were full. Quatre finally came to one near the end of the hall and quietly slipped inside. When Quatre turned around he found a young girl around his age sitting at a piano. She had her back to him and did not hear him come in. Quatre was about to leave again but then she started playing the intro to Ave Maria and Quatre found himself staring at how she played. It wasn't just that she played the music she felt the music and went with it. He hadn't heard anyone do that as well as her. For some reason Quatre put his violin to his chin and started playing the violin part when the time came. The girl did not stop playing but she turned in the bench and looked at Quatre. Quatre had closed his eyes and was playing from his heart and the girl felt moved she too closed her eyes and finished the piece perfectly. When they were done she sat there and stared at the keys. Quatre put his violin down just as the girl started to say something.   
"Thank-you." She said. "I've never played it perfect before. That was the first time." She then turned in the bench and looked at Quatre. She had big beautiful hazel eyes and soft brown hair that graced her shoulders.   
Quatre smiled. "I have to say you play beautifully and I've never heard anyone play like you do. It was wonderful."   
The girl blushed. "I'm Amy." She said standing. "Amy Yuy."   
Quatre shook her hand. "I'm Quatre Raberba Winner." He said.   
Amy tilted her head. "You're a Gundam Pilot aren't you?" She asked.   
"Well former." Quatre said with a little laugh.   
Amy smiled. "Oh yeah." She said looking down. "Well I'm finished if you need to practice." She said.   
Quatre smiled.   
Amy picked up her bag from the floor and walked over to the door. "Well it was nice to meet you Quatre.'' Amy said.   
"You too." Quatre replied.  
  
"5. Non-smoking." Duo said to the Hostess at Friday's.   
"Follow me." She replied.   
The 4 boys took their seats and waited to order their drinks. Duo puckered his lips together and studied the menu while Wufei struggled to get his napkin out of the rolled position around his silver wear. Heero looked around the room for any sign of the large man he had encountered earlier but did not find him. Just then Quatre walked up and took a seat.   
"I only have 45 minutes to eat and then I have to be back at the Opera House for some more practice and to change." Quatre said sitting down. The waitress had just arrived and the guys ordered drinks.   
"I'll have a coke." Duo said.   
"Water." Was the only thing Wufei said.   
"Coffee for me." Trowa said.   
"I'll have a water." Quatre said looking up from his menu.   
The waitress looked at Heero but he did not acknowledge her presence. "What for your friend?" the waitress asked.   
Quatre nudged Heero. "She wants your drink order." Quatre said.   
Heero refocused his eyes on the waitress and ordered an un-sweet tea with extra lemon.   
The waitress left and returned a few minutes later with their drinks and asked if she could take their dinner orders.  
  
The boys had finished eating and Duo was telling a joke when a girl walked up to the group. Duo stopped talking and looked at the girl.   
"Well hello gorgeous!" Duo said.   
The girl blushed and turned to Quatre. "Hi Quatre!" She said. "I was sitting over there and I saw you with your friends and I thought I would say hi before I went back to the Opera House."   
"Oh, well thanks." Quatre said. "Let me introduce my friends to you. This is Duo." he said pointing to the one with the long brown braid. "And that is Wufei." He said gesturing to the Chinese boy. "That's Trowa, and over there is Heero." Quatre said. "Everyone this is Amy Yuy."   
Amy looked at Heero and at the sound of Amy's last name, Heero looked up.   
"He has the same first name as my grandfather." Amy thought.   
"Amy Yuy?" Heero thought. "I wonder if she's related to the late Heero Yuy. She has to be because didn't that guy say something about killing the last living relative of Heero Yuy?" Heero frowned.   
"Well anyway I have to go or I'll be late." Amy said.   
"Is it that late." Quatre said looking at his watch. "Oh my gosh I have to go too. How about I walk you?" Quatre said.   
"Oh, okay." Amy said. "Let me get my to-go box." Amy walked over to the hostess and picked up a box that she had for her.   
Quatre picked up his coat and was about to walk over to her when Heero stood and whispered in Quatre's ear.   
"Be careful around her." Heero said.   
Quatre looked at Heero but didn't ask questions and hurried over to Amy because he was late.  
  
Quatre held the door for Amy and when they were out side he offered to carry her box for her.   
"Thank-you." Amy said.   
"I can't wait to hear you play Ave Maria tonight." Quatre said.   
"Oh I'm not playing that tonight." Amy said.   
"You're not?" Quatre asked.   
"No I was only practicing that incase I make it to the third night." Amy explained.   
"Oh, okay." Quatre said. "Well it sounded beautiful."   
"Thank-you." Amy said. "You play beautifully too."   
Quatre smiled.   
By this time they had gotten to the Opera House and the 2 walked inside. It was here that they said their goodbyes and Quatre and Amy went to change.  
  
After Quatre left the boys left and stopped by their hotel room to change. They then hurried back to the Opera House to get good seats. On the way out Heero grabbed his laptop and followed the others out the door.   
At the Opera House the boys were seated and Heero took out his laptop and started writing.  
  
Dear Relena,  
I know it's been a long time...I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I just left and didn't say anything. I don't really know what to say except that I'm sorry. It hasn't been easy for me either, and I hated not telling you what was going on. I'm sorry for causing you so much pain, I didn't want to. I still don't want to but...but I think it would be best if you just forget me. I would only bring you more pain. So, goodbye forever...Heero  
  
Heero paused before sending the note. He sat there thinking. "Is this really what you want?' he asked himself. Heero took one last look at the note and closed his laptop saving the note for later, if he would decide to send it. The lights dimmed and the boys looked at the stage. An announcer told the audience about the competition and how things would work. There were 40 musicians in all and at the end of the night 20 would be picked to go on to the next night. The next night 10 would be picked from the 20 and on the third night those 10 would be narrowed down to 5 and from those five 3 would be picked for scholarships and one would go on to represent the organization in the space colony championships. He then left the stage and the music started.   
  
Quatre looked around the greenroom and saw Amy sitting in a chair nervously rubbing her hands together. Quatre walked over to her and sat in the empty seat next to her.   
"Why are you nervous?" He asked.   
"Don't tell me you're not nervous?" She said laughing.   
Quatre smiled. "Okay you're right I'm just as nervous as you are." He said.   
Amy continued to rub her hands together.   
"Why do you rub your hands together? Is that what you do when you're nervous?' Quatre asked.   
Amy looked at Quatre and then at her hands. "Oh yeah," She said. "I've been working on that."   
Quatre then reached over and took her hands in his. "There! Now you don't have to rub your hands together." Quatre said with a grin.   
Amy blushed but sat contently until it was her turn to perform. When Amy was called to play Quatre wished her good luck and Amy winked on her way out to the stage.  
  
The night went perfect and Quatre and Amy both made it to the next night. When the musicians were cleared to leave Quatre took Amy's hand and yelled over the loud voices that his friends would want to congratulate her. He then pulled her to where the boys were sitting. Duo saw them coming and was the first to congratulate them.   
"Hey you guys! Good job! You guys did great." Duo said shaking Quatre's hand.   
The others surrounded them and started to congratulate them also. While this was going on Duo whispered in Quatre's ear.   
"Getting a little personal?" He said with a wink.   
Quatre blushed. "It's not like that." Quatre said. "Were just friends."   
"Yeah it starts out like that and then..." Duo said.   
Quatre gave him a little push and Duo took a step back to steady himself.   
"Come on!" Quatre yelled to the group. "Dessert at the hotel. My treat."   
  
The group had enjoyed dessert and Quatre was now standing outside Amy's door.   
"Thanks Quatre." Amy said. "It was sweet of you to walk me to my room."   
"No problem. And besides you kind of have to get away from those guys every once in a while." Quatre joked.   
Amy laughed. "Well thanks. You're sweet." Amy said giving him a kiss on the cheek. She then turned and was about to go inside when Quatre out his hand on her shoulder. Amy turned around and looked at Quatre. Just as Quatre was about to kiss her Heero called his name.   
"Quatre!" He said.   
Quatre turned and looked at Heero. "Heero?" Quatre said surprised.   
"Well I have to go." Amy said. She smiled at Quatre and waved to Heero and went into her room.   
Quatre walked over to Heero. "Why were you following me?" Quatre asked.   
"To save you from pain." Heero said turning.   
"Pain?" Quatre asked, not understanding. "I didn't know kissing someone could cause pain." Quatre said sarcastically.   
"You don't know what I mean." Heero said as he kept walking, hands in his pockets.   
Quatre caught up to Heero. "Surely you've kissed someone before. Did it cause you pain?"   
Heero kept walking.   
Quatre put his hand on Heero's shoulder. "Well did it? Tell me." Quatre said.   
Heero turned. "Trust me." He said. "If you hang around that girl it will cause you pain."   
Quatre did not follow Heero but stared as he walked down the hallway.   
"Heero," Quatre said when he had left. "What are you not telling me?"  
  
Quatre and Amy made it to the group of 10 the next night but didn't have time to talk because they were hounded by small, extra scholarship offers not including the one to be won. Quatre had only become more frustrated because every time he had tried to talk to Heero he would make some excuse or just tell him to stay away from Amy. So now during the brake when the judges decided who would be in the final 5, Quatre looked for Heero. He found him sitting in a straight back chair in the hallway.   
"Heero!" Quatre said.   
Heero turned and looked at Quatre.   
"Heero I want you to tell me what is wrong with Amy now because if you don't then I am going to ask her out and take this thing farther than just friends."   
Heero sighed. "What's her name?" Heero asked.   
"What?" Quatre said confused. "You know her name." Quatre said.  
"Just tell me her name." Heero persisted.   
"Amy Yuy." Quatre said waiting to see what this had to do with his question.   
"Yuy?" Heero pointed out.   
"So? You have the same last name." Quatre said. "What's the point?"   
"It's not my last name." Heero said. "Remember the man who was initiating peace talks between the colonies. His name was Heero Yuy also. He had a daughter. That daughter also had a daughter, Amy."   
Suddenly Quatre heard his name being called from another hallway. It was Amy.   
"Don't go." Heero said.   
"Why not?" Quatre asked.   
"Just trust me." Heero said angrily. Heero then stood up and felt the bulge in the back of his suit pants.   
"You have a gun?" Quatre asked. "Why do you need a gun?"   
Heero looked at the end of the hallway.   
"Is Amy in trouble? Heero answer me." Quatre said.   
Just then Amy turned the corner and faced the guys. "Oh Quatre there you are..." but her sentence was cut short, a gunshot was heard and Amy fell to the ground.   
"AMY!" Quatre yelled as started to run toward her.   
Heero grabbed his shirtsleeve to hold him back.   
"Let me go Heero!" Quatre said.   
Heero did no such thing and instead took a step forward. Suddenly footsteps were heard and Heero cursed. "I'm too late." Heero then took a step back and then he turned around and started running.   
Quatre ran to Amy. "Amy can you hear me?" Quatre said sliding to a stop beside her. He sat beside the body and gently shook her. "Amy...Amy?" Quatre said. Quatre bent over and started crying. "Amy...Amy answer me." Quatre then slowly got up and went to find help.   
  
Some time later  
  
Relena thanked the dignitaries and shook their hands she then left the building and was surprised to find a familiar figure sitting on the steps.   
"Heero?" Relena said walking closer.   
Heero stood and looked at Relena.   
"I heard what happened. I'm sorry." She said. "How is Quatre? I heard he's taking it pretty hard." Relena said. "But that's not what you came for, is it?"   
"I could have stopped it." Heero said just above a whisper.   
"It's not your fault." Relena said.   
"I knew it was going to happen and I didn't do a thing." Heero said through clenched teeth. "How can that be not my fault?"   
"You tried to save her in the end didn't you?" Relena asked.   
"Yes, but I could have warned her much sooner. She could have gotten out of there and Quatre wouldn't have been hurt." Heero said. Heero looked at Relena. "Goodbye Relena." Heero said turning around. "I shouldn't have come here."   
"Wait Heero." Relena said watching him go. She stood on the steps for a minute watching Heero when she decided that she didn't want it to end the way it had. She ran down the steps after Heero. "I didn't want it to end like that Heero." Relena said when she had caught up with him. "We made that mistake before. I won't let it happen again."   
Heero looked at Relena for a moment and then nodded.   
Relena stopped and Heero kept going. "I'll see you around Heero." She said after him.   
Heero waved without turning around and Relena knew that he would keep the unspoken promise. Even though it would be a while before she saw him again Relena believed that after he made things right she would see him at least one last time. 


End file.
